superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arin
Arin the Armored Man was a genetic creation of Project Cadmus. He was tasked with hiding a container filled with Superman's genetic code in deep space, where no one from Earth that was an enemy of the Man of Steel would be able to find it and use it against him. History Earth-1A No data available. Earth 5C10L1 While in spaceflight, Arin passes through Exxorian space, and he was stopped by Exxorian police. He told them he was just passing through, and that he had no business with their world, although he admitted he would have liked to stop for a rest. The uniformed Exxorians begin rushing Arin, he then tells them that he is not resisting. They then grab at his valise on his back, telling him they are confiscating it. Arin tells them they cannot have it, and that he will defend it to the death. They seize it anyway, and the struggle causes Arin to fall into Exxor's atmosphere, where he crashes to the ground like a shooting star. On the ground, Zan and Jayna noticed Arin falling from the sky, believing it to be a shooting star. There, they find Arin's body in a crater, and he begs them: "Please, don't hurt me." When the authorities arrive, they remove his body from the crater. Sometime later, Lily, the cousin of the Royal Twins, informed Zan and Jayna that Arin was locked up in a dungeon by their father, the King of Exxor. They were disturbed to learn that such torture to prisoners was taking place in their own home. The Royal Twins order the guards to release Arin immediately. They then tell Arin that they are going to inform their father about the way prisoners are being treated there after they find his luggage. Arin tells them they are the first kind people he met since he left Earth. Not long later, the Twins help Arin find out where his luggage was taken, and they learn that the contents of his valise was destroyed as per standard procedure, as it was thought it might have contained Xeno-Plague. This was upsetting to Arin, because it contained the DNA of Earth's greatest hero. But he realized that it was probably for the best, because if such a thing were to fall into the wrong hands, someone could create an army of Superman clones. He then tells the Royal Twins that he must return to his homeworld to report his failure to his superiors. Meanwhile, unknown to Arin, The Sphinx got his hands on the Superman DNA, and began making his own Superman army of clones. Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'DNAlien Physiology': Arin was a clone, created by Cadmus, as such he was not like a normal Human and he had incredible abilities. *'Flight': He was capable of flying, even through the vacuum of space. *'Armored Body': His skin was tough like steel armor. *'Superhuman Strength': He was considerably stronger than a normal Human. *'Self-Sustenance': He was quite comfortable in the airlessness of space. He didn't need to hold his breath, because he had no need for air at all, in fact he preferred living in a vacuum, as that was his natural habitat. Abilities *'Indomitable Will': He took his assignment to hide Superman's DNA incredibly serious, and he did everything in his power to not let anyone stop him from that goal. Appearances Super Powers (by Tom Scioli) *Super Powers, Part Three (2016) *Super Powers, Part Four (2017) Notes *'Arin the Armored Man' was created by Jack Kirby and first appeared in Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen # 146 (February 1972).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. References External Links *Arin at the DC Database *Arin at Comic Vine Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes